Kitty Love
by pink bunny1
Summary: Youji buys a present for Aya on White Day. Omi thinks it's a bad idea. What will Aya think? Shounen ai. Sap. YxA


Author's Note - 04/13/03 - No new content, I just made some minor grammatical changes and changed the rating. I've been meaning to put this version up for awhile now. I'm so lazy. -_-;  
Title: Kitty Love  
Author: Pink Bunny  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Shounen ai. A little bit of language. It might get a tad sappy.  
Pairing: YoujixAya/AyaxYouji  
Archive: Please ask first. I'll say yes! ^o^  
Summary: Youji buys a present for Aya on White Day. Omi thinks it's a bad idea. What will Aya think?  
Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, Hello Kitty, or Pochacco. I don't make any money with this fic either. I really like money too. ;_;  
Author's Notes: This fic was written in response to a challenge issued by nekojita to incorporate Hello Kitty into a fic. Not sure what Hello Kitty is? Check out www.sanrio.com. This fic is set around White Day - the Japanese holiday where men give gifts to their significant others. Aya and Youji are already lovers at the time this fic takes place. Things written within backslashes(/) are thoughts or words being emphasized. A line of asterisks(*) indicate a scene change. Lots and lots of thanks go to Marty for betaing this for me. *loves her muchly* ^__^  
  
******  
  
"How about something from there, Youji-kun?" Omi inquired, pointing to an expensive candy store.  
  
Youji made a face and pushed up his sunglasses, "I don't want to get Aya chocolate for White Day it's too...cliche. Find something better. Something worthy of Kudoh Youji's lover. It has to be /good/ Omittchi. Put that brain of yours to work."  
  
"But Youji-kun...we've been all over the mall twice. You don't like anything I pick out," Omi replied, trying not to sound exasperated.  
  
"There has to be at least one thing here good enough for him. You promised to help me look, so start looking. And look better this time. I'm gonna wait here and have a smoke." Youji leaned against the wall and pretended to ignore Omi's frustrated growl as well as his presence.  
  
Omi glanced around and spotted the near-by Sanrio's. He turned to Youji and bit out, "Why not just get him a stuffed Hello Kitty? I'm /sure/ he'd LOVE that."  
  
Youji stood up straighter with a look of epiphany on his face. "You're a genius, Omittchi! An absolute /genius/! I would have /never/ thought of that! It's perfect!" And with that he strode off towards the store.  
  
"Ano, Youji-kun! I was kidding! It was a joke!" Omi said, eyes wide, as he ran after Youji.  
  
"Youji-kun!" Omi said grabbing onto his sleeve, "You /can not/ buy Aya a Hello Kitty doll..it's just...too...you just CAN'T!"  
  
The former playboy patted Omi on the head as he entered the store. "Don't worry, Chibi. Aya's gonna /love/ it. You'll understand when you're older and experienced like me."  
  
Omi got a puzzled look on his face as Youji turned to the teenage girl behind the counter and asked, with a stunning smile on his lips, "You have any Kitty-chan dolls worthy of the one that holds my love and affection?"  
  
The sales girl blushed and walked over to a display holding all sorts of goodies and motioned towards it saying, "We have many different Hello Kitty plushies, but the ones that are outfitted for White Day can be found here. The most popular Hello Kitty doll is this one here," she said picking up a plushie that was dressed as cupid, "But this one has been selling as well." She motioned to a Hello Kitty that was wearing a shirt with little hearts all over it and the words 'I love you' centered on the front. Spotting a customer waiting to be checked out, she finished, "Feel free to look around the rest of the store for anything else you might like. I'll be at the register if you have any questions." Smiling once more, she left them alone.  
  
Youji stared intently at the Kitty-chan dolls trying to figure out which one Aya would like best, but he got distracted when the chibi started pestering him again about not buying Hello Kitty. "Hush, Omi. It was your idea - stop trying to dissuade me."  
  
"But Youji-kun..." Omi started.  
  
"I'm getting him Kitty-chan! Now help me pick one out."  
  
"Ano, Youji-kun...are you going to be using it for sex?"  
  
Youji stared at the youngest member of his team for a moment before he replied, "You have a perverted mind Chibi. Have you been looking at porn on the internet again?"  
  
"No!" Omi pouted, "I don't-"  
  
"I'm not so sure about that. You've put Kitty-chan and sex together...that takes a pretty perverted mind," Youji said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.  
  
"You said that getting Hello Kitty for Aya wasn't something I'd understand until I was more experienced. What does that mean if not some sort of weird sexually perverted act you are planning to commit?"  
  
"You think so low of me, Omittchi. It just breaks my heart," Youji sighed dramatically with a hand on his chest before straightening up and declaring, "We will find the perfect Kitty-chan for Aya now! You look over there!" And, having said that, shoved Omi in that direction and started looking through the pile of plushies in front of him.  
  
Omi wandered back a few minutes later and started a long monologue about how it was a very, very bad idea for a gift, but Youji ignored him and bought the Kitty-chan with the 'I love you' shirt. "He'll love this," he confided to Omi, "'cause he loves me," and winked at him before leaving the store.  
  
Omi sighed and followed him out dragging his feet.  
  
******  
  
/White Day has finally arrived! I'm gonna get some Aya-lovin' tonight!/ Youji thought gleefully picking up the Hello Kitty doll. /Maybe I can get some midafternoon-Aya-lovin' if I hurry up and give Aya his present now,/ he mused, /Aya turned me down earlier for no reason at all! Who cares if we were in the middle of our shift? Aya was bent over, reaching for something in the cooler, which put him in /just/ the perfect position.../ Cutting off that train of thought before he got too 'excited', he went to search for his lover.  
  
And found him in the living room reading a book.  
  
"Hey there, sweetie," he said in a sultry tone from where he was sensually leaning against the doorway. Aya didn't even look up, just 'hned'. Prowling over to the couch and settling next to his lover he whispered, "Got you a present..."  
  
Aya looked up from his book to glare at his boyfriend. "It isn't something to do with sex, is it?"  
  
Frowning, Youji questioned, "Why does everyone think that about me?"  
  
Aya just glared some more.  
  
Pulling Kitty-chan from behind his back, the blonde declared with a smile, "I got you Kitty-chan!"  
  
Aya stared at the doll with an emotionless expression. Then slowly reached out and took it gently into his hands - acting like it was either something extremely priceless...or very deadly - like a big, venomous snake. Holding the stuffed creature in front of him, the swordsman stared at it...and then stared at it some. The smile slowly dropped from Youji's face. With a nervous expression, he inquired, "You don't like it?"  
  
"Hn," Aya grunted, then shoved a small black box into Youji's chest, "Happy White Day," he ground out, then went back to staring at Kitty-chan.  
  
Youji nervously looked at the box then slowly opened it. Inside was a gold ring set with an emerald stone, engraved on the inner side were the initials 'Y&A'. Youji bit his lip and felt tears prick his eyes. Swallowing, he looked at Aya, not knowing what to say - and that's when he noticed it. Kitty-chan. Aya had gotten him something..something priceless...and he, he had gotten him...  
  
"Hey, uh, sorry about the gift, I'll get you another one, something really great and meaningful..and..." he said, reaching for the cat, but Aya deftly stood up, Kitty-chan cradled to his chest, glaring.  
  
Aya continued to glare as Youji stared at his lover wondering how pissed off he was about the present... /God, I should have listened to Omi../  
  
"Don't you like it?" Aya hissed.  
  
It took Youji a minute to figure out what the hell his lover was talking about, he was expecting something along the lines of 'What the fuck were you thinking'.. or maybe just chasing him around with a katana, or.. "Yeah, Aya, I love it. It's great. It's really...really great," Youji's voice trailed off as his eyes dropped to the floor, he felt them start to water.  
  
"Hn." Aya growled and stomped out of the room.  
  
"Oh god, I am /so/ fucked. What the fuck am I gonna do?" Youji whispered, putting his head in his hands, "I'm never gonna get laid again."  
  
******  
  
Youji paced, smoking a cigarette, trying to determine what he would do next. Aya had locked himself in his room after the exchange of presents and wouldn't open the door - even when he begged! /I begged and apologized and he wouldn't even open the door to talk to me!/ Growling, Youji stamped out his cigarette and moodily went to his room. /Then at dinner he wouldn't talk to me, or even LOOK at me. He just stared at that fucking Kitty-chan all through dinner. Why the hell did he bring that thing to the dinner table anyway? I thought Ken was going to have a heart attack when he found out it was Aya's..../ Shaking his head of all thoughts, Youji determinedly set to getting very, very drunk. In fact, he got so drunk that the next morning he was unable to remember Aya stopping by to say 'I love you too' - after which he promptly passed out.  
  
Youji Kudoh playboy extraordinaire, well /former/ playboy at any rate, woke up the next morning shortly before noon with what he felt at the time was the worst hangover of all time. He had every intention of spending the rest of the day in bed nursing his poor head, but that was before a certain hard-headed ex-soccer player decided to drag him out of bed to work in the shop. So, after a shower and a couple cups of coffee, he trudged his way into the Koneko and slumped onto the stool next to the register. He blearily sat there until the solution to his current situation with Aya came to him. He just had to get him a new present! A good one this time! And he wouldn't let the Chibi pick this one out! Glancing the clock, he realized his shift ended in ten minutes. Standing up he swaggered off ignoring the protests from the others. /They can close up by themselves,/ Youji said to himself, /I have important matters to see to./  
  
Now completely ignoring his pounding head, he set about his 'Appease Aya' mission. He needed to get rid of that cat and replace it with a good present. He quickly climbed the stairs and scanned the living room for the dreaded thing - it wasn't there. Looking into Aya's room, he spotted the Death of His Sex Life sitting on the dresser. Scooping it up, he quickly strode outside and tossed it into the dumpster. Then off to the mall he went. /I'll pick it out myself this time without Omi. He has bad taste./ Youji grinned thinking about how happy Aya would be when he discovered the switch.  
  
Arriving at the mall, he soon discovered he had no idea what to get Aya - other than something good. /No more Kitty-chans, or things similar to Kitty-chan...Aya got me a ring. With our initials. Maybe I can get him something similar?/ Youji entered the nearest jewelry boutique had told the salesman that he wanted something special for his lover, like a ring with their initials engraved on it. He was ushered to look at several different displays but couldn't find anything he liked. He wanted something special - not just a copy of Aya's present. Then he saw a white gold bracelet with roses engraved on it. /That would fit Aya /perfectly/,/ he thought to himself. The jeweler was able to engrave the back of it with 'Aya & Youji Always and Forever' and he was on the road back to the Koneko within the hour.  
  
Literally bouncing out of his car and up the walk, he heard yelling from inside. Ken and Aya yelling to be exact. /Oh, somebody pissed Aya off. Good thing I got his new present to cheer him up from whatever Ken did./ Smirking, he opened the door and called out a, "I'm home, ladies!"  
  
Aya spared him a glare before starting around the table towards Ken - with his katana in hand. Youji's eyes widened at that. Aya got pissed a lot and threatened it, but it had to be something very serious for Aya to actually /get/ the katana. Ken, distracted by Youji's entrance and his 'ladies' comment, at first didn't see Aya coming, but when he did he tried to bolt from the room. Aya was too fast for him, however, and soon had him pinned to the ground with the katana held to his throat.  
  
"/Where is it?/" Aya bit out in a deadly voice.  
  
"I don't know!" Ken wailed, "I didn't touch it! I didn't! Please don't kill me!"  
  
Aya's eyes narrowed and he ground his teeth. "I know you took it - what with all those cracks you've been making. It's not funny. Now tell me where it is." Aya pressed the katana harder into Ken's throat, almost enough to draw blood - but not quite. Ken whimpered.  
  
"Uh, Aya, hold on a sec there, okay?" Youji said trying to calm the situation down, "Where's Omi?"  
  
"Friend's. Studying," Aya answered, eyes shooting death down towards Ken.  
  
/Ah, damn, the chibi'd be able to defuse the situation easy.../ Youji would just have to make due on his own. "Look, I bought you a present," Youji declared holding up his shopping bag.  
  
"Hn."  
  
/Aya is still glaring at Ken. He didn't even look to see what I got!/ Growling to himself he bit out, "Don't you want to see it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But...it's a really good present. A whole lot better than that stupid Kitty-chan. Are you sure you don't want to look?" Youji asked. Then added silently to himself, /As soon as you see it I /know/ you'll wanna fuck./  
  
Aya's glare was transferred to Youji - who took a step back due to the ferocity in his lover's gaze. "It was /you/ wasn't it?!" Aya yelled, springing to his feet and taking a threatening step towards Youji. Pointing his katana at Youji's head he screamed, "You stole my Kitty-chan!"  
  
Ken, now free of impending death, quickly ran out of the room, then the building, and then decided to not come back until tomorrow morning. A guy could get killed for no reason at all!  
  
Aya growled, eyes pinning Youji to the spot, and said in a quiet voice, "You did it, didn't you? You took it!"  
  
Youji tried to fix an innocent look on his face - smile away the guilt - but it was shaky. "O-of course not. Why would I do that? I gave it to you! Why would I give it to you if I meant to take it back?"  
  
Aya remained silent for a minute before lowering his sword. "Then why are you nervous?" he said in a calm voice, glaring at Youji once more.  
  
"Uh...you're pointing a three foot long sword at me?" Youji asked hopefully - calming down a little since the sword was no longer raised. Aya narrowed his eyes then strode out of the room and up the stairs.  
  
"Hey, Aya! Wait!" Youji called after him, then raced up the stairs when his lover didn't return immediately.   
  
Once up the stairs, he could see the redhead's door was closed. Knocking on it softly, he waited for a response. None was forthcoming. "Aya, babe? You okay?" Youji called out softly, wondering why Aya wasn't trying to cut him up like he had Ken. "Sweetie?"  
  
Suddenly the door opened, and there stood a glaring Aya. "What did I tell you about the cute names?" the swordsman growled.  
  
"Only use them on special occasions?" Youji said jovially.   
  
Aya nodded. "And is it a special occasion?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"...Yes?" Youji asked hopefully.  
  
Aya got a confused and hurt look on his face - one that made Youji feel extremely guilty - and whispered, "Why did you take it?"  
  
Youji swallowed. He felt a ball of ice form in his gut. And before he even formed the words in his mind his mouth just started moving and, "I thought you didn't like it," popped out in a whisper.  
  
"I liked it," Aya answered, dropping his gaze to the floor.  
  
"Want to see what I got you to replace it?" Youji asked, a slightly hopeful tone in his voice. /Please let this present make him happy,/ he silently wished.  
  
Aya nodded solemnly and walked into his room and sat on the bed. Youji followed, for once not thinking anything sexual while he was alone with Aya in his room. Sitting next to Aya, Youji pulled out the small box containing the bracelet and held it up for Aya to see. Aya sat quietly looking at it, hands in his lap unmoving, so Youji decided to open it for him. He held up the bracelet for Aya to see, then turned it over to read the inscription. Looking up, the blonde noticed Aya hadn't changed expressions from the sorrow-filled one he had been wearing when he allowed his boyfriend into the room. Gently placing the bracelet back into its box, then setting it on the bed; he took one of Aya's hands in one of his and threaded their fingers together.  
  
Smiling sadly, truly feeling regret, Youji looked up, catching his lover's eyes, and said, "I'm sorry I didn't ask before getting rid of it. I thought you hated it. I wanted to make you happy."  
  
Aya dropped his gaze to their entwined fingers and squeezed Youji's hand. "I liked Kitty-chan. It said, 'I love you'."  
  
The swordsman looked at Youji sadly, and it dawned on the blonde that they had never said it before. That phrase. That important phrase. He had certainly felt it, and he had just assumed that Aya knew - like how he just /knew/ that Aya loved him in return. He hadn't thought it meant anything that they never said it. He had never thought...  
  
Cupping Aya's cheek and leaning forward, the former playboy tried to put everything he felt for Aya into his eyes as he whispered against his lover's lips, "I love you, Fujimiya Aya. I love you with all my heart."  
  
The swordsman raised a hand to tenderly brush away the tear slowly gliding down his boyfriend's face, and with a small smile gracing his lips returned, "I love you more. Now what did you do with my Kitty-chan?"  
  
Chuckling, and pulling away slightly, Youji gulped as his eyes darted around looking for something safe to settle on. Looking into his boyfriend's eyes was definitely not something he wanted to do right now. "Uhm..." After clearing his throat he continued, "Uh, I...sort of...threw it away."  
  
"Threw it away?" the swordsman asked with narrowed eyes.  
  
Youji, unable to find his voice, nodded his head, trapped in Aya's eyes. /I KNEW looking into them would be a bad idea./ He could feel his hands trembling. He couldn't remember the last time his hands had trembled. /God, I'm dead, I'm dead, We said we love each other and now I'm dead,/ Youji kept repeating over and over in his mind.  
  
"Threw it away /where/?" Aya hissed.   
  
/Gonna die, die, die, DIE!/ "In the dumpster out back," Youji whispered. /I am SO gonna die./  
  
Grabbing Youji by his shirt, Aya hauled him up and dragged him across the room. Youji, recovering himself and realizing he was still alive, set to trying to keep up with Aya's swift pace. He had no idea where they were going but was smart enough not to ask.  
  
Aya dragged Youji to the alley out back and shoved him in the direction of the dumpster. "Get me my Kitty-chan," the swordsman spat.  
  
Youji, still somewhat frightened of an early death - or castration - walked towards the dumpster but stopped when he reached it, suddenly realizing there was /trash/ in there. Dirty, dirty /trash/ and he was wearing a brand new outfit. He nervously glanced between the dumpster and Aya standing a few feet away arms crossed over his chest, before daring to speak. "Ano.. Aya? Could I maybe change first?"  
  
"No. Get me my Kitty-chan," Aya growled and directed a glare at his boyfriend. When Youji didn't immediately spring into action he ground out, "Now, Kudoh. Move."  
  
Gulping, glancing at the thing that held the /trash/, then back at his boyfriend, he said, "But it's..it's /dirty/ in there."  
  
Aya's only response was to glare harder. Then take a step towards Youji when the blonde didn't get to finding Kitty-chan. Backing up and holding up his hands Youji said, "Okay, I'm going, you don't need to throw me in!"  
  
Aya nodded decisively as if that had been exactly what he had been planning and crossed his arms again. Taking a deep breath, Youji approached the dumpster then slowly climbed into it. /Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, fucking Kitty-chan, EWWWWW!/ he screamed mentally as he touched something slimy and wet. He wiped his hand on his pants without looking and quickly set to looking for the stuffed toy. He found it rather quickly as it was just under a plastic garbage bag, but it wasn't soon enough for him as he quickly scampered out - panting and wide eyed.  
  
"It was icky in there, Aya!" he wailed and went to throw himself on Aya for a hug of comfort, but Aya quickly stepped back and glared.  
  
"Shower. Now." Aya ordered, then grabbed Kitty-chan and stalked back to the house. Youji stood looking at his retreating back, pouting.   
  
******  
  
/Life is so very, very cruel,/ Youji thought, glancing across the shop at his lover. /I haven't gotten laid in a /week/. Ever since that fucking Kitty-chan incident. I GOT it out of the dumpster. And he washed it. And it now sits on top of his dresser with a sign declaring, 'Touch me and die' hanging from its neck.. which is quite excessive I think, but I'm not going to mention that to /him/. And he hasn't been ignoring me /completely/, but whenever I try to get 'close' he leaves or glares at me. Mean, mean bastard. I /said/ I was sorry./  
  
After finishing his shift and having Aya shut his bedroom door in his face, Youji decided to go to the mall and treat himself to ice cream. He deserved ice cream. And who cared if he gained a few pounds? It wasn't like anyone was seeing his naked body right now anyway. He sighed in despair then grabbed his keys.  
  
/Ice cream will make me feel better. Ice cream heals all,/ the blonde thought to himself as he arrived at the mall. After finishing off three scoops of Double Fudge, he wandered around looking at the displays, watching the couples laughing and hugging in public. /Aya never lets /me/ touch him in public. It is SO unfair,/ Youji grumbled to himself. Then he got an idea.  
  
Entering a specialty boutique, he bought one hand-made rose the same shade as Aya's hair. Exiting the shoppe, the blonde headed over to Sanrio's - home of Hello Kitty - and bought a Pochacco stuffed toy and then wrapped the rose around the puppy's paw. /Aya really likes his Kitty-chan. Hopefully he'll like this as well,/ Youji thought with a smile.  
  
Returning home he went searching for Aya - finding him in his room. "Hey, love, whatcha doing?" he questioned, hiding Pochacco behind his back.  
  
The redhead looked up from sharpening his blade, glaring at Youji.   
  
Youji splashed a sunny smile on his face, walking over to Aya. "I got you a present." The playboy's eyes twinkled.  
  
Aya's eyes narrowed. "It isn't some sort of sex-thing, is it?" he questioned, tightening his grip on his katana.  
  
Youji chuckled. "Nope. Not a 'sex-thing'." Youji's smile widened.  
  
Looking wary, Aya asked, "Well, where is it?"  
  
Youji pulled Pochacco from behind his back - holding him up for Aya to see - as he smiled brightly. "Taa-daa!"  
  
"Hn," was all that came from Aya as he put his katana away then slowly took the stuffed toy from Youji. A "thank you" was quietly uttered as Aya set the dog down next to Kitty-chan. Turning to face Youji, Aya smiled slightly, then leaned up, wrapped his arms around his lover, placed his lips near his boyfriend's ear and whispered, "I forgive you," before running his fingers though Youji's golden hair and kissing him hard on the lips.  
  
/So, all is well with the world,/ Youji mused, /Kitty-chan has a friend./  
  
******  
  
Completed: 24 March 2003  
Revised: 05 April 2003  
All comments and criticism are welcome. ^_^  
AIM: PinkBnny306  
E-mail: the.bunny@charter.net  
Website: www.geocities.com/bunnymayhem 


End file.
